


Show Me How to Touch You

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: NSFW Imagines [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Fluff, Mermaid!Thrawn, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: How strange your life had become.  One day you were exploring caves along the coast line and the next, you were spending every waking hour talking with an honest to God merman.  A very attractive merman. A very attractive and intelligent merman who was just as curious about you and you were about him.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Series: NSFW Imagines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808965
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Show Me How to Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Aw, your legs are trembling~ does it feel that good?” + Mermaid AU
> 
> This was supposed to go into my Kinktober 2020 collection, but got a little out of hand. So, I thought I'd share it as it's own story.

“Why do you insist on wearing this,” Thrawn asked, his fingers playing absentmindedly with the hem of your shorts. “It cannot serve the function of keeping you warm.”

Instinctively, you pulled the fabric down a little further down your thigh. You knew he didn’t really mean anything by it. He was a mermaid after all, humans, and by extension the taboos surrounding where someone was allowed to touch them, were still a mystery.

How strange your life had become. One day you were exploring caves along the coast line and the next, you were spending every waking hour talking with an honest to God merman. A very attractive merman. A very attractive and intelligent merman who was just as curious about you and you were about him.

You let your foot play absently in the water as you tried to find the best way to explain to someone who, for many reasons, didn’t believe in pants.

“Clothes aren’t just for keeping warm,” you said, carefully. “They also serve to cover what is perceived to be sexual aspects of the human body.”

Thrawn raised an eye brow, his red eyes scanning your up and down in careful consideration.

“Interesting,” he mused. “Does that mean humans are incapable of controlling their breeding urges and so much find ways to suppress them?”

You let out a laugh. “Yes and no? I don’t think many people find somebody walking down the street butt naked is all that appealing. It could even been considered threatening. On the other hand, if a woman walks down the street in a tight skirt, many people think that she’s asking for whatever sexual advances come her way.”

His brow furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I,” you admitted. “I guess it’s just one of those things that’s been part of the culture for so long, you can’t really explain it well unless you’re part of it.”

He seemed to consider this before nodding. “I suppose there is something to that. But, you didn’t answer my question. Why do _you_ insist on wearing this?”

Blood rushed to your cheeks in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. “I don’t just get naked for anyone who asks!”

Thrawn straightened, clearly taken aback. “My apologizes,” he said, calmly. “I did not mean to offend you.”

You let out a breath, a small amount of guilt settling in your stomach. “No, no, it’s okay. I’m sorry, sometimes I forget how much you don’t know about us.”

You gave yourself a moment to collect your thoughts.

“Being naked in front of someone is…well it came be seen as a sign of trust,” you said, slowly. “It is a human in one of their most vulnerable states. There is no way to defend yourself or hide imperfections and so you are at the mercy of the other person, for better or for worse.”

The heat in your cheeks came back even as you attempted to make what you had to say next as scientific as possible.

“It is also give the other person full access to our sex organs. So, willingly being naked with some one can imply you want have have sex with them.”

Thrawn took this information in with the same calm, impassive expression he always did. His fingers continued to brush along the skin of your thigh his eyes oddly transfixed.

A pleasant shiver went through you at his touch. It was taking everything in you not to moan.

“I’m going have to ask you to stop doing that,” you said, airily.

Thrawn immediately retracted his hand, his brow furrowed. “Does it pain you?”

“No,” you assured, catching your breath. “Just the opposite actually.”

The crease of his brow deepened. “Then why would you ask me to stop if it brings you pleasure.”

“Because I don’t think it was your intention to give me…that kind of pleasure.”

You looked down, hoping he could manage to catch what you were implying.

It took him a moment, but then the creases smoothed away.

“You’re correct. It was not my intention,” he said, smoothly. “However, now that I know it does. I’m curious as to what else brings you pleasure.”

Your breath hitched. Was he seriously suggesting what you thought he was suggesting.

His red eyes seemed to glow even brighter in the dim light, reminding you ever so subtly that he was the apex predator of his realm.

“Would you show me?” he asked.

Your nodded, your heart racing in anticipation. “Yes.”

A small smile came to his lips. Reaching out a hand, he let his fingers play across your skin, slowly working their way up the inside of your leg.

Your legs spread instinctively at his touch. Your breath became shaky and all you could do was give into the sensations.

His lips pressed against your outer thigh just below where your shorts ended. 

A small gasp escaped your lips. You could feel yourself becoming wet. It should have been embarrassing how little it took for him to turn you on, but it felt too good for you to care.

“Take off your clothes,” he whispered. “I want to see you.”

You nodded, carefully pulling away as Thrawn relinquished his hold.

You stood, your knees like jelly as you stared down into the water.

Thrawn watched you, the predatory look in his eyes only growing as the seconds ticked passed.

You started with you shirt, pulling it carefully over your head before dropping it to the cave floor.

Thrawn’s lips parted slightly. One small flaw on his impassive face. 

You felt bolder at the sight. 

Your fingers then went to your shorts, pulling them down and kicking them to the side.

Thrawn’s gaze traveled up your body, his tail flicking just a little harder beneath the water.

Your bra was next. You didn’t know why this was the part where nerves too over. Your fingers shook, making it difficult to unclasp the hinges. The fabric slid down your shoulders, but still, you couldn’t fully let it go.

What if he didn’t like what he saw? What if he thought it was a mistake? What if…?

Thrawn’s low voice interrupted you thoughts. “I said, I wanted to see all of you.”

You swallowed. The look he was giving you was a mixture of understanding and quiet hunger. How could you not listen?

You dropped your arms, allowing your bra to fall at your feet. Deciding to ride this new wave of confidence, you pulled off your panties next, before standing straight and allowing Thrawn a full view of your naked form.

A hum of approval left his throat as he took all of you in.

“I think I may understand the purpose of clothes now,” he said. “If I were human, I would only want your beauty to be for my eyes.”

A warmth spread through your blood at his words. You couldn’t think of a moment anyone had made you feel so desired.

He pushed away from the ledge leading down to the water, before reaching out his hand as a gesture to come.

You did, kneeling down and slipping into the water. 

You weren’t a bad swimmer. You were actually rather good. But as you paddled to meet him, you felt very much like an awkward toddler making their first steps. Just a reminder of who’s world you were in now.

Thrawn met you half way, pulling into his arms. 

Your grasped his shoulder, using them as leverage to keep you above water as your legs kicked beneath you.

With great care, Thrawn let his hands trail down the length of your body, guiding your legs to wrap around his tail.

The feeling of smooth scale felt odd between your legs, but there was no denying the small thrill it gave you. You didn’t have to do anything but allow Thrawn to hold you, suspending your both in the water.

For a moment, you just floated, staring intently at each other as this new feeling spread between you. It was strange and erotic and alien and wonderful. How could people go their whole lives and not feel this?

Slowly, Thrawn closed the gap between you and pressed his lips to yours in a tentative kiss. 

You kissed him back, adding just the slightest pressure before pulling away.

Thrawn’s eyes watched you carefully, as it making special note of your initial reaction. 

His next kiss was bolder, his tongue sliding against the seam of your mouth. You gave a small gasp, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

His hands moved up and down your back, squeezing and grasping at your skin. 

You couldn’t suppress your moans which only drove him further.

He was learning to play your body as his personal instrument, checking and rechecking all the places that made you sing beneath his touch.

A throbbing ache grew between your legs. You hips rolled against his scales, trying to find some friction, anything to relieve the pressure.

“What do you need,” Thrawn rasped between kisses. “Tell me.”

“I need you to touch me.”

“Show me how.”

Taking one of his wrists, you pulled his hand from your back and guided it between your legs. With surprising speed, he found your clit brushing it gently with his finger.

You let out a small gasp of pleasure, your skin buzzing in anticipation.

Thrawn pulled away from your lips. The lust filled haze clearing and taking on an almost studious expression. 

He touched you there again, your gasp this time turning into a moan.

“Thrawn…”

He didn’t stop. His strokes became harder and more sure with every sound from your lips. His eyes never left yours, wanting to catch every emotion that crossed your face. It was all so much and yet not enough.

“More,” you begged. “Please, Thrawn.”

He rubbed harder against your clit, but even he knew that wasn’t what you were asking. “Tell me what you need.”

“Inside me,” you gasped, your mind a haze of want. “Put your fingers inside me.”

“Where?”

You reached between you, pulling his hand to your now slick opening. 

He let you take the lead, watching in utter fascination as you sunk yourself down on his two ready fingers.

You groaned in relief at having something spread you open. His fingers were so long and rough, they felt like heaven buried in your cunt.

You tried to go slow, but your body was too buzzed to perform any kind of self control. You rolled your hips, fucking yourself in earnest as you chased your high.

Thrawn soon caught on, Grasping your waist, he pumped his fingers in and out of you, matching each of your thrusts to reach deeper inside you.

The coil in your abdomen began to tighten. You were getting close, you could feel it.

“I’m going to cum,” you moaned. “Harder! Please, I need to cum!”

Thrawn pushed himself further into your pussy, curling his fingers inside you.

A cry ripped from your lips, echoing around you in an erotic chorus.

He curled his fingers again, hitting the same spot over and over.

The coil snapped. You came hard, your walls clenching tight around his digits.

He didn’t stop. He kept his fingers pumping, prolonging your orgasm as you shook and moaned around him.

Finally, you came down from your high, breathing hard.

He slipped his fingers out of you, placing his hands carefully on your hips.

“Your legs are trembling,” he whispered against your lips. “Does it feel that good?”

You nodded. “Better.”

A small smile came to his lips as he kissed you gently. 

“I want to make you feel that good again.”

You shook your head, allowing your hands to trail down his chest.

“Not just yet. It’s my turn to make you feel good.”

A small groan slipped passed his lips. “Are you sure?”

You answered him with deep kiss, only pulling away after your felt him moan into your mouth.

“Show me how to touch you.”


End file.
